Lost In You
by lavieheureuse
Summary: Seungho's way to take Joon to bed. Seungjoon SeunghoxJoon . Oneshot/drabble.


Title: Lost in You

Type: Oneshot

Pairing: Seungho/Joon

Rate: G

Genre: Fluff, Romance

* * *

><p>Seungho woke up straight in his bed.<p>

Placing a hand on his forehead, he tried to recall what had just woken him up from his dreamless sleep. He glared at the digital clock placed in an end table, the device blazing red lights that indicated it was only minutes before dawn. Feeling all dizzy after the sudden wake-up-force, he mustered any strength left on his body he could regain and drifted himself away from bed. He took a glance at the next bed besides his own where the second eldest member laid his body, snoring. Seungho walked up to him to tuck him in, before he headed towards the kitchen for hot chocolate.

Half on his way, he instinctively stopped himself and peeked on a room belonged to the rest of the members. He tip-toed as he made his way to Chulyong and tidied his pajama (it was lifted and revealing his belly), so that the youngest wouldn't get sick from flu. Sanghyun was on the bed next to Chulyong's, looked all angelic as he breathed softly in his sleep. It took Seungho sometimes before he realized that the bed next to Sanghyun was desuetude.

Where is Joon anyway?

Half panicking, Seungho dashed to their shared bathroom but the lights were off, no Joon was at sight. Maybe he was thirsty, so the eldest checked on their kitchen but the person he was looking for wasn't there. He ran to the living room and found no one, that was before he noticed that the door to balcony was open, and someone was obviously standing there.

"There you are," Seungho said as he nearing his bandmate. Changsun hadn't heard the footsteps, so he instantly jolted up before he turned to face the other.

"Hyung…" he was fluttered.

"Hey," Seungho slowly approaching him. "What are you doing at time like this?"

Joon sighed, and gripped the fence which was securing the balcony. "I don't feel like sleeping…"

The leader eyed him intently, and he couldn't find any word that could describe how beautiful Joon that night. The dim moonlights illuminated his delicate features, his tired eyes and worn-out smile. Changsun firmed his grip on the fences that securing the balcony, gaze lowered.

"Aren't you tired?" the elder asked, placing himself beside Changsun. Seoul at night was always something to look at, but with such beauty standing by his side, Seungho couldn't take his eyes off from him. From Joon.

"Not really," Changsun tried to keep his voice steady. He glanced at Seungho just to find the other staring back at him. A sigh left Seungho's mouth as he swiftly moved his body and hugged Changsun from behind. Joon felt as if his heart had skipped a beat.

"Seungho-hyung…?"

"You're trembling," the said man rested his chin on the younger's shoulder, his breath tickling Joon's ear. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

Changsun grinned to himself, covertly enjoying the leader's warmth all around his body. He had always imagined this for countless days and nights, and he didn't want to end it soon. Not in hundreds years. So he pressed his figure back as a respond.

"Feeling better now?" Seungho asked attentively. He secretly inhaled the scent of the boy in front of him, and somehow found it inebriating.

"Very much so," Changsun leaned his body deeper against Seungho's, feeling all warm and protected by being under the leader's arms. A comfortable silence fell between them as they stared at the magnificent view of city lights from their dorm, savoring every moment of their pleasant embrace.

"Changsun-ah," the eldest finally said.

"Hm?"

"Let me take you to bed," he snuggled his nose to Changsun's brown locks, kissing the back of his head unconsciously. He felt the younger squirmed a bit in his cuddle before the boy shook his head in disapproval, Joon's hands tightened their holds on Seungho's sleeves as if he didn't want to let the leader go.

"I can sing for you to sleep," Seungho offered.

Slowly Changsun turned to face the elder, who was utterly brokenhearted by the sight in front of him. Joon looked miserably exhausted, and Seungho mentally smacked his own head for didn't see that earlier.

"A lullaby?" the younger asked. His tone carried a trace of puerile beg and his tired eyes were so full of hope, caused Seungho to feel like his heart sank down to his stomach.

"Sort of."

"I like that idea," Joon nuzzled his nose onto the elder's chest, lips formed a coy smile.

That night, they both lying on Changsun's bed side-by-side. Then Seungho tightened his hug and began to sing. The boy underneath him slowly closed his lids and let the euphony drove him to his sound sleep, an indolent purr escaped his mouth. The other looked down and leaned his cheek on top of Changsun's head before he gave in to sleepiness, and let the drowse consumed his body as he fell asleep smiling.


End file.
